


Happiness Will Hit You Like A Bullet

by Usefullrein



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M, Mountain niggas AU, im black so I can say that word, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usefullrein/pseuds/Usefullrein
Summary: Mountain life
Relationships: Erik Killmonger/T'Challa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Happiness Will Hit You Like A Bullet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks! Happy 2021, how are you all? I just wanted to post this to give y’all something for the start of the year. Hope you like it!

The mountains was probably the best place to live according to them both. Everything was different from being on the ground. Erik couldn’t imagine being lower unless it was the lowest part of the ocean. Of course there still was danger that existed that T’Challa told him to be careful about and Erik would take that advice but he wouldn’t use it. He still ran through the forest and jump off the highest cliffs into the dark water that surrounded him. He wants to get T’Challa to join him one of these days but he doesn’t know if he can. 

T’Challa likes the mountains just as much as Erik did. They were beautiful and offered so much to appreciate. The way the trees got so high, the way the wind would blow through a forest of green. The way the sun would shine directly onto him whenever he was sprawled out on the grass. He enjoyed going to the river to soak his feet and enjoy the occasional fish that would come by to nibble on his feet. It tickled him and he’d feel bliss in the moment before a bucket of water was dumped on him by Erik. T’Challa would retaliate by dragging his boyfriend into the water with him and having a water fight that soon turned into them kissing and giggling.

There was a little village where they would buy food and socialize with the others that lived on their side of the mountain. Whenever Erik and T’Challa would show up they had little children run up to them and greet them. There was a small child is with skin like the midnight sky who they both would remember all the time. Her name was Marie and she was 6 years old and wore denim overalls with closed toe shoes. T’Challa thought she was adorable. He recalls walking by the river one night and seeing that the child had fallen asleep by the water and he scooped her up ,despite him being tired, and carried her home. Her parents thanked him a million times and he was always welcomed to their house.Erik met a tall, black woman with medium brown skin, long black locs wrapped into a bun most days, wore lose fitting clothes, closed toe black flats with a strap that went across the top of her foot that she wore often (it made T’Challa and Erik wonder if she had any other shoes),and walked around with a beige fighting staff in a pouch that was located on the back of her clothes. Her name was Eira, she was twenty eight years old and had been living in the mountains since she was eighteen. She told Erik that it had been a dream of hers to live in the mountains and work from home ever since she graduated high school. Erik thought that she was so interesting that he introduced T’Challa to her as well and he saw what Erik was talking about when he said that she was simply fascinating.

T’Challa met a man named Ester who was tall and worked on one of the farms on their side of the mountain. T’Challa, unlike, Erik would help with the farming but Ester insisted that he relaxed instead. T’Challa didn’t mind relaxing so he did and watched Ester pick crops from the ground. T’Challa took into account how Ester cared for the crops, he spoke to them, read to them, even danced with them. One day he showed T’Challa how to dance with a fern and he got so happy once the plant started to move with him. 

T’Challa was so fascinated that he went and showed Erik. At first, Erik didn’t believe him but once T’Challa proved it to him he was stunned. He figured, “It’s the mountains, anything could happen.” T’Challa thought Eriks conclusion was funny and figured he was just jealous that he found out before his boyfriend did. He never teased him about it. If anything it probably made him love Erik more.

Erik eventually got T’Challa to jump off a cliff with him. It was early in the morning when it happened. “T’Challa?” He said pressing kisses to the mans bare skin moving the blanket back as he did so. 

T’Challa hummed as he felt something plush against him. His eyes fluttered open and low and behold Eriks beautiful face. He rubbed his eyes and then said, “Good Morning.”

Erik kissed him again, “Morning...” he let a finger trace the mans bicep. “Wanna go the cliff now?” 

T’Challa sighed, “Its early.”

Erik shrugged, “Yeah thats when the water is cold.”

T’Challa scoffed, “I’m not jumping in cold water this early in the morning.” He said and rolled over. Erik chuckled and decided to get up and leave the bed. T’Challa groaned in response.

“Erik! Come back here, The bed is cold now!

***

Both men ran to the cliff laughing to themselves. The sun was beaming over the water so nicely, one would be able to think they could see to the bottom of the ocean. “Well... take off your clothes, last one in has to pull the weeds from the ground for a week.”

Once Erik said that T’Challa began to quickly strip himself down to his underwear. Both men had taken off their clothes at the same time and then both stood at edge looking down at the water. Erik looked at T’Challa, “Ready?” T’Challa looked at his boyfriend with a grin and nodded, “Ready.” 

Erik grabbed his hand and began the countdown. “1...3!” The next thing T’Challa knew was that Erik was jumping and so was he and they were getting ready to hit the water. The entire way down both men yelled and kicked their legs.

First the water hit the bottom of T’Challa and Erik’s feet then engulfed them both and pushed them deeper. They floated back up still holding each other’s hands. When their heads came up out of the water they both gasped for air and then laughed as they kissed.

It was nice. This entire state of being. Them being together like this was lovely and each day got even better.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated babooshka <3


End file.
